Regresa pronto
by loristicam
Summary: Ha llegado el día en el que Magnus y Alec firmarán su divorcio. (Oneshot)


**Hola :) en este pequeño oneshot todos son humanos. No sé nada de leyes, ni del procedimiento para un divorcio, así que usé mi imaginación. Espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes son de Cassandra, la idea es mía.**

* * *

Magnus abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo unos minutos. Sabía que el otro lado de la cama estaría vacío, así como también sabía que no había nadie en su cocina tratando de preparar un café, o alguien en la sala jugando con Presidente. Sabía que estaba solo.

Se levantó y se arrastró hasta el baño para tomar una ducha de agua caliente y perfumar su cuerpo con jabón de sándalo. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde que Alec se había marchado del loft, muchas cosas se habían vuelto grises y sin sentido para el Magnus, pero al menos se podía decir que hacía un esfuerzo por recuperar una parte de la vida que tenía antes de haber conocido a Alec, y ahí el aroma a sándalo jugaba un papel importante.

Terminó de bañarse y evaluó su armario pensando en que ponerse para ese día tan importante y tan doloroso. Todo lo que tenía frente a él era ropa gris o negra, ya que esos habían sido los colores que había empezado a usar desde que pasó lo de Alec. Pero hoy vería al de ojos azules, y no quería hacer evidente el hecho de que su vida se había apagado, quería demostrarle que era capaz de seguir adelante, por lo que hizo a un lado la ropa oscura y llegó al fondo del armario para encontrar su antigua ropa de color.

Se miró en el espejo y se rió secamente, sus ojos lucían tan tristes que sabía que no engañaría a nadie, mucho menos a Alec quien lo conocía tan bien; pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

Caminó por el loft ignorando las múltiples fotografías que habían colgadas en todas partes, como las de su boda, su luna de miel, sus vacaciones y sus navidades. Ver esos recuerdos donde él y Alec eran tan felices era como enterrarse a sí mismo una daga en el corazón.

Aún le faltaba una hora para la cita así que llegó a la cocina, alimentó a Presidente, y empezó a prepararse un café. Lo malo fue que empezó a hacerlo de la forma en la que Alec lo prepararía, y continuó a pesar de saberlo.

No sabía que dolía más: Que ese día su matrimonio se daría por terminado, o recordar cómo fue que llegó hasta ese punto.

* * *

 ** _Dos meses antes_**

 _Magnus y Alec llevaban tres años viviendo en un feliz matrimonio, y por eso mismo fue que Magnus nunca entendió que fue lo que había salido mal, en que se había equivocado, por qué su maravilloso sueño había tenido que terminar._

 _Él era el compositor de la cantante Camille Belcourt, así que había tenido que despedirse de Alec y salir del país con ella debido a un concierto. De todos modos el tiempo no iba a ser mucho, solo serían tres días._

 _Todos los de la disquera también habían ido; y mientras Camille había ido a entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos y reuniones con varios clubs de fans, Magnus y el resto del equipo se habían quedado en el hotel escribiéndole nuevas canciones._

 _Magnus normalmente usaba a Alec como su inspiración, pero en ese momento lo extrañaba y sentía que así no podía escribir, por lo que se disculpó con Valentine, su jefe, y le pidió que lo dejara volver a casa. Se sorprendió cuando Valentine accedió, pero la euforia del momento no le dejó pensar claramente._

 _Sin siquiera llamar para avisar de su regreso, empacó sus cosas y llegó al aeropuerto, donde antes de abordar el avión entró a una tienda de turistas buscando algo para llevarle a su esposo Después de dar una rápida revisada a los objetos allí exhibidos, decidió comprarle un brazalete marrón donde se leía "Regresa pronto". Obviamente se trataba de un mensaje para un turista, y había más inscripciones con palabras románticas, e incluso nombres; pero él quiso ese._

 _Finalmente subió al avión y estuvo todo el viaje con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro, quería ver la cara de Alec cuando el ojiazul viera que había vuelto antes de lo planeado._

 _Horas después llegó al loft y usó su llave para abrir la puerta._

 _-¡Alec!- Llamó feliz mientras miraba alrededor con el brazalete en su mano, pero no podía ver a su esposo en ninguna parte. Comprobó el reloj, aún era temprano, pero en el horario de Alec ya era tarde para seguir durmiendo. Extrañado dejó las maletas en el suelo, llegó hasta su habitación, y trató de abrir la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo; porque si Alec estaba durmiendo no quería despertarlo._

 _Entonces, al ver el interior, terminó de abrir la puerta y de la impresión dejó caer el brazalete al suelo. Alec efectivamente estaba en la cama, pero se notaba que no tenía ropa, y abrazado a él había un chico rubio en las mismas condiciones. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, y Magnus no tenía intención de despertarlos._

 _El moreno recogió el brazalete y giró sobre sus talones hasta llegar a la sala, donde buscó un trozo de papel y empezó a escribir._

 _ **Buen día Alexander**_

 _ **¿Qué crees? Valentine me dejó volver antes de lo planeado, pero te vi tan cómodo y tan bien acompañado que no quise despertarte.**_

 _ **Como muero de hambre me iré a buscar el desayuno, y confío en que para cuando vuelva tu hayas hecho lo que tu corazón te diga que debes hacer. No te pediré nada, porque me duele el simple hecho de escribirte esto.**_

 _ **Posdata: Te traje algo, aunque tal vez sea insignificante comparado con lo que tú me tenías aquí.**_

 _ **Magnus Bane**_

 _Magnus terminó de escribir, dejó la carta sobre la mesa, y junto a esta ubicó el brazalete. Después salió del loft ignorando sus cosas en el suelo, y una vez que estuvo en la calle sin saber a dónde ir fue cuando las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas._

 _Quería gritar, quería golpear la pared hasta que sus manos sangraran, pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por la frustración o el dolor. Todo lo que hizo fue caminar aturdido mientras ignoraba las miradas curiosas de quienes pasaban por su lado, después llegó a un parque y se acostó sobre el césped buscando recuperar el sueño que la emoción en el avión no le había dejado conciliar._

 _Unas horas después despertó, y sin perder tiempo tomó un taxi y regresó a casa. No sabía que esperaba encontrar al volver, pero tal vez debió haberse preparado mentalmente para la posibilidad de que el loft estuviera vacío. La ropa de Alec y todas sus pertenencias se habían ido. Tampoco estaba su carta ni el brazalete. Las múltiples fotografías eran la única prueba física de que realmente se había casado. Y al verse solo en el loft ya no le importó dejarse llevar por la frustración y el dolor._

 _Esos horribles sentimientos le destrozaron el alma, pero le ayudaron mucho en el trabajo. Por primera vez sus canciones dejaron de ser de amor, y gracias a eso Camille había obtenido el doble de ganancias ya que ahora su música era más variada._

 _Bastaron unas semanas para convencerse de que aquella pesadilla era real, y entonces hizo lo que su mente le ordenó: Buscó un abogado._

 _-Debes reunirte con Alec- Le dijo Ragnor- Deben hablar para ver si no hay otra solución, o en el peor de los casos deben discutir sobre la repartición de sus bienes- Magnus, sentado en un sofá frente a su amigo, se pasó las manos por el cabello._

 _-No quiero verlo, no sé qué haré si lo hago- Catarina salió de la cocina con una taza de té y la dejó frente a Magnus._

 _-¿Por qué no quieres verlo?- Le preguntó la chica._

 _-Tengo miedo de arrepentirme de hacer esto, o tengo miedo de odiarlo y terminar gritándole. No lo he visto desde esa mañana, y no sé qué pueda pasar si lo vuelvo a ver- Catarina lo miró con consideración antes de dirigirse a Ragnor._

 _\- ¿No hay algún otro modo?-_

 _-Lo hay- Informó- Sólo que no se si Alec acepte-_

 _Y Alec aceptó. Firmó el documento en el que aceptaba la demanda de divorcio, y donde además estaba especificado que ellos no se encontrarían hasta el día de la firma._

* * *

Magnus terminó su café y se dirigió a la salida de su loft. Entre más rápido terminaran con eso, más pronto podría tratar de superar esa dolorosa etapa de su vida.

* * *

Alec abrió los ojos, tomó el celular de la mesita de noche y revisó la hora. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y llegar a la cita, esa maldita cita.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida, últimamente todo en su vida era rápido: Duchas rápidas, siesta rápida, desayuno rápido. La razón era que había conseguido otro empleo, no porque lo necesitara, sino porque siempre trataba de mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas. Pensar en Magnus era demasiado doloroso, y no quería caer.

Salió del baño, tomó su brazalete marrón y se puso lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser ropa vieja y con hoyos. Desde que había salido de la vida de Magnus sentía que ya no tenía motivos para comprarse ropa nueva. Antes era Magnus quien lo incitaba, o a veces lo hacía él por cuenta propia pero buscando sorprender al moreno. Ahora ya no le importaba.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una nota sobre la mesa.

 **Alec, preparé café, aunque entiendo perfectamente si decides no tomarlo y hacerte tú mismo uno. Me fui con Simón a la presentación de su banda, y seguramente para cuando termine tú ya habrás vuelto de tu cita.**

 **Ánimo hermano, sé que esto te duele, pero tal vez después de firmar ese papel puedas volver a intentar vivir.**

 **Isabelle**

Alec se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió una taza del café de su hermana, sin importarle siquiera el horrible sabor. Desde lo ocurrido con Magnus se había ido a vivir con Isabelle porque Jace y Clary vivían juntos, y porque Magnus y su hermana eran amigos y pensó en que tal vez algún día se encontraría con el moreno. No fue así. Magnus dejó de visitar a Isabelle desde aquella horrible mañana.

Eso no quiere decir que no había logrado verlo, sabía a qué hora Magnus salía del loft para dirigirse a su trabajo, por lo que no fue difícil esconderse y espiarlo, aunque si fue doloroso. Alec se odió a sí mismo al ver al amor de su vida tan gris, tan triste, tan muerto.

Sentía que se le había confiado una brillante y hermosa llama, y él la había apagado.

* * *

 ** _Dos meses antes._**

 _Alec se despidió de Magnus y se sentó en el sofá del loft. Le hubiera encantado acompañarlo como había hecho en viajes anteriores, pero esa vez Valentine no le había permitido hacerlo, y no sabía cómo haría para aguantarse las ganas de llamar a su esposo cada minuto._

 _Para evitar esa tentación, guardó su celular en un cajón con llave y salió del loft buscando alguna distracción en lo que se pasaban esos tres días._

 _Finalmente llegó a Pandemonium, la discoteca favorita de su esposo, y aunque sabía que era masoquista no pudo evitar el terrible impulso de entrar. Apenas lo hizo todo a su alrededor se fusionó, los recuerdos empezaron a bombardear su mente sin importar a donde mirara. Miró hacia la pista de baile y recordó las infinitas noches que Magnus lo había arrastrado para demostrarle a los demás presentes que era un gran profesor de baile. Miró hacia la barra y recordó aquella vez en la que Magnus y él compitieron por beber más líquido en menos tiempo, y al otro día los dos despertaron en las escaleras del metro ahogándose de la risa. Miró hacia las mesas y recordó todas las sonrisas coquetas que Magnus le regalaba cuando iban con Jace, Clary, Simón e Isabelle, obviamente siempre procurando que los demás chicos no las vieran. Esas eran solo para Alec._

 _Él sabía que su esposo volvería en tres días, pero lo extrañaba demasiado y estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta y tomar un avión solo para alcanzarlo y dormir con él. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el hecho de que esa noche tendría que dormir solo. Pero entonces miró hacia la barra y rebobinó en su cabeza la voz de sus hermanos y su esposo diciéndole que el alcohol suele ayudar a olvidar, y teniendo eso en mente caminó hacia allí._

 _Alec, dentro de su ingenuidad, creyó que podría beber para soportar esos tres días sin querer salir corriendo a buscar y besar a su esposo. Pero a medida que pedía más y más bebidas empezó a temer que jamás pudiera sacar a Magnus de su mente, aunque no se rindió y continuó._

 _Cuando pensó en hacer aquello, no quería emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia; pero ese fue el único momento en el que logró olvidar medianamente al moreno, porque del resto parecía como si ese nombre se hubiera grabado a fuego en su mente._

 _Llegó al punto en el que estaba a un paso del sueño profundo. Sabía que no podía quedarse a dormir en la barra, por lo que se puso de pie y a tientas empezó dirigirse a la salida del lugar; pero en el camino terminó estrellándose con alguien._

 _-Per…dón- Logró pronunciar mientras arrastraba las palabras._

 _\- ¿Alec?- Le respondió la persona a la que golpeó, y sonaba sorprendido- Soy yo, Jonathan-_

 _-¿Quién?-_

 _\- Jonathan, el hijo de Valentine- Alec lo escuchaba hablar, pero no lograba encontrarle significado a sus palabras. Era como si ese chico le estuviera hablando en arameo._

 _\- ¿Qué?-_

 _\- Soy… -El chico lo sostuvo de los brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo- ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Vamos, te llevaré a casa- Alec no entendía que pasaba, pero se dejó guiar por esa persona. Y mientras estaba semiinconsciente escuchó algunos fragmentos de frases como "Un Taxi" "¿Estas bien?" "Pesas mucho" y "¿Dónde está la llave del loft?" antes de que todo se volviera negro._

 _Al otro día despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en toda su existencia, y antes de abrir los ojos se permitió tratar de recordar que había pasado. No lo logró, por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del medio día y se sentó. Entonces dio un grito ahogado y se paró de un salto._

 _Jonathan estaba acostado en la cama que él compartía con Magnus, y estaba desnudo. Alterado miró por todas partes, encontrando prendas de ropa en el suelo, en la cama de Presidente, e incluso sobre la lámpara. Parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos y se pasó las manos por el cabello._

 _-Por favor, no- Murmuró. Tomó una de las batas de seda de Magnus y la usó para cubrir su desnudez mientras salía a la sala y buscaba a Presidente. No sabía que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba encontrar al gato, y ni siquiera sabía para qué, aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Presidente fuera un testigo de lo ocurrido._

 _Fue entonces cuando vio las cosas de Magnus en el suelo de la entrada, y antes de pensar en lo que aquello significaba avanzó decidido hasta la mesa y levantó el trozo de papel para leerlo._

 _Leyó la nota de Magnus al menos cinco veces, y cuando al fin tomó el brazalete fue cuando su garganta empezó a producir sonidos involuntarios. Estaba llorando en medio de jadeos. Lo había arruinado, había extrañado a su esposo por unas cuantas horas y ahora no lo tendría por el resto de su vida. Magnus no le pedía en la nota que se fuera, pero él no tenía la valentía de volver a verlo a la cara. Empacaría sus cosas y se iría del loft pensando en que quizás Magnus se había equivocado al elegirlo a él._

 _Teniendo eso en mente, y sintiéndose como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, guardó todas sus pertenencias y antes de salir del que había sido su hogar le dejó una nota al Jonathan durmiente._

 _ **Si aún estas aquí para cuando Magnus vuelva, te juro que te buscaré y te haré polvo con mis propias manos. Te despertaría pero no sé lo que te haría si te viera frente a mí, porque yo amo a mi esposo, y sé que por más borracho que hubiera estado, jamás hubiera podido hacerle esto.**_

 _ **Alexander Lightwood**_

 _Unas semanas después Isabelle golpeó a su cuarto diciéndole que tendría que buscar a un abogado. Él no entendía la razón, pero entonces ella dejó sobre la cama un sobre amarillo y después de murmurar disculpas volvió a salir de la habitación. Alec, tratando de espabilarse de la miseria a la que había llegado en esos días, se puso de pie y abrió el sobre. De alguna manera era lógico con lo que se iba a encontrar, y seguramente una pequeña parte de él ya lo suponía, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que leer aquel contrato había dolido demasiado. Magnus quería divorciarse de él._

 _Alec no quería terminar su matrimonio con el amor de su vida, había sido inmensamente feliz y sabía que jamás podría volver a sentir lo mismo por alguien más. Sin embargo, buscó una pluma y firmó aquel papel, donde constataba que aceptaba el divorcio y que se encontraría en unos días en una cita con Magnus y su abogado para hacerlo oficial._

 _Firmando ese papel se condenaba a la miseria e infelicidad de sí mismo de por vida, pero creía que le daba la oportunidad a Magnus de ser feliz. Alec se había equivocado, y aunque le doliera debía dejar libre a Magnus, él se lo merecía._

* * *

Alec terminó su café y salió de la cocina preguntándose si Magnus también se habría tomado un café. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y tomó su abrigo para salir de casa. No quería pensar en Magnus de esa forma, ya no, sabía que había perdido todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Avanzó hasta la calle donde llamó a un taxi y se subió en él indicándole al chofer la dirección. Cuando le había contado a Isabelle toda la historia, su hermana había insistido en que aquello no era culpa de él, pero eso no ayudó a que Alec dejara de sentirse mal. Porque, después de todo, sin importar las razones que hayan llevado a lo ocurrido esa noche, fue Alec quien por cuenta propia llegó al pandemónium.

* * *

 ** _Tres días antes._**

 _Unos días antes de la cita, Alec fue a buscar a Jonathan mientras en el camino se preparaba mentalmente para controlarse y no terminar golpeándolo. No lo buscaba para vengarse, sino por una explicación. El tiempo le había dado a su memoria un poco más de nitidez, y aún seguía sin lograr explicarse cómo demonios había terminado acostándose con el hijo del jefe de Magnus._

 _Llegó a la casa de los Morgenstern sabiendo que Valentine estaría en la disquera con Magnus y Camille, y golpeó firmemente esperando que el vago de su hijo le abriera._

 _Jonathan asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y cuando vio a Alec tuvo intenciones de volver a cerrar._

 _-Espera- Habló Alec usando su pie para evitar que cerrara la puerta._

 _-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-_

 _-Pero yo contigo sí- Jonathan lanzó un suspiro y miró al chico._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te terminó gustando?-_

 _-Quiero que me digas exactamente qué pasó esa noche-_

 _-Veamos, te saqué de Pandemonium, te llevé a casa, y tú vomitaste en la sala. Te llevé al baño, te desnudé y te metí a la ducha mientras limpiaba, y cuando entré al cuarto te abalanzaste sobre mí. No traías nada encima, y muy rápido apartaste lo que traía yo. Si te sirve de consuelo, ni siquiera fue muy placentero que digamos. Estabas demasiado borracho como para funcionar correctamente- Alec sintió la ira creciendo en él y antes de pensarlo siquiera tomó a Jonathan del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo contra la puerta._

 _-Mientes- Le espetó- Las cosas no pasaron como lo dices. Cuando desperté mi ropa estaba en la habitación, y no en el baño. Y tal vez no recuerdo todo con claridad, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no vomité- Jonathan frunció el ceño hacia él- Dime la verdad ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_

 _-¿Por qué no puedes creer que tú fuiste el de la iniciativa esa noche?-_

 _\- Porque creo en lo que siento por Magnus- Le respondió el ojiazul- Me voy a divorciar de él, mi vida está arruinada, ¿Podrías al menos decirme la verdad?- Jonathan lo miró seriamente, y Alec supo que estaba considerándolo. Entonces se soltó del agarre de Alec y se arregló el cuello de la camisa._

 _\- Está bien. Todo fue idea de mi padre- Alec lo miró confundido._

 _\- ¿Por qué Valentine querría que Magnus y yo nos divorciáramos?-_

 _-Él no lo quería, y yo tampoco creí que las cosas llegarían tan lejos. Lo único que mi padre planeaba hacer era regalarle a Magnus la inspiración de un corazón roto, y lo logró. Las ventas en las disquera fueron las mejores desde hace veinte años- Alec negó con la cabeza._

 _-¿Y dónde queda mi matrimonio? ¿Lo manipularon todo solo para que Magnus escribiera lo que ustedes querían?-_

 _\- Alec, lo lamento. No creímos que las cosas llegarían tan lejos, pero tienes que ver cómo está la situación. Tal vez esto sea lo mejor, Camille necesita nuevos temas para sus canciones, y Magnus es ahora una mina de oro. En este momento está devastado y sufriendo, después vendrá la indiferencia ante el mundo, quizás empiece a enamorarse de nuevo, podría tener problemas con esa nueva persona porque aún te recuerda a ti, pero entonces lo superarían juntos, unos cuantos años de un frágil noviazgo antes de su segundo matrimonio, y todo el mundo sabe que un segundo matrimonio es impredecible. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos temas para canciones estarán de ahora en adelante en su vida?- Alec terminó de escucharlo atentamente mientras todo color iba abandonando su rostro. ¿Enamorarse de nuevo? ¿Volver a casarse?_

 _\- ¿Qué hay de mí?- Preguntó con la voz temblándole de lo roto que se sentía. Jonathan se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Lo amas ¿No es así?-_

 _-Más que a mi vida-_

 _-Entonces no debe ser tan difícil velo feliz, triunfando en esta industria, y sobre todo saliendo adelante después de este feo tropiezo-_

* * *

Alec pegó la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana y cerró los ojos. Las palabras de Jonathan habían rondado su mente, y se había dado cuenta de que realmente quería la felicidad de Magnus por encima de la propia. Por eso era que iba a ir a firmar su divorcio. Lo haría por Magnus.

Unos minutos después llegó y vio a Aline, su abogada, parada en la entrada del edificio mientras leía algo en su celular. Le pagó al taxi y se bajó para empezar a caminar hacia su amiga.

-Hola- Saludó. No se sentía con ánimos de decir más. Aline despegó la mirada del aparato y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Alec, estaba a punto de llamarte- Alec miró curioso hacia el edificio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es muy tarde?-

-De hecho, es muy temprano. Ellos… vinieron antes- Alec la miró- Solo faltabas tú- Añadió la chica en un murmuro. Alec suspiró y empezó a adentrarse al edificio. Se supone que debería estar emocionado por ver a Magnus de nuevo, pero no lo estaba. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que ya lo había visto antes, o puede que fuera porque no quería entrar ahí y ver al moreno firmar ese papel.

Aline lo condujo por el ascensor y luego por una serie de corredores hasta finalmente llegar a una oficina. Alec, en la puerta, tomó un lento respiro, y cuando se convenció de que ver a Magnus no le dolería, entró. Naturalmente se había confiado demasiado. El moreno ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, tenía la mirada baja como si la madera marrón oscura de la mesa fuera la mayor obra de arte del mundo.

Alec sintió su corazón romperse cuando notó la ropa de Magnus, tan brillante y colorida como cuando aún estaban juntos. Sabía que era imposible que en un día Magnus se hubiera repuesto de la deprimente oscuridad que había invadido su vida desde la separación, por lo que no fue difícil adivinar que el moreno quería aparentar estar bien. Alec avanzó y se sentó en su respectiva silla mirando fijamente al juez.

-Ya estamos aquí- Dijo Aline sentándose en una silla junto a Alec y saludando de la mano a Ragnor, el abogado de Magnus.

-Entonces creo que podemos comenzar- Habló el juez, un hombre de cabello negro y traje gris ceniza llamado James- ¿Quién solicitó el divorcio?-

-Mi cliente- Habló Ragnor, y Alec tuvo ganas de girarse hacia el abogado y pedirle que Magnus respondiera las preguntas, así al menos podría tener la certeza de que aquello era lo que realmente el moreno quería.

-¿Y cuáles fueron las razones?- Cuestionó el juez. Alec se permitió mirar de reojo a Ragnor, quien le dio una rápida mirada a Magnus antes de responder.

\- Simplemente él siente que ya no pueden seguir juntos- Alec sintió a Aline poner una mano sobre la de él por debajo de la mesa, y se lo agradeció mentalmente. Si no terminaban aquello rápido temía que podría terminar rompiéndose allí mismo.

\- De acuerdo- James abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una carpeta amarilla que dejó caer sobre la mesa en un golpe sordo. Abrió una cara y leyó la primera hoja allí guardada- Magnus Bane, Alexander Lightwood- Leyó, después bajó la hoja y miró a cada uno de los chicos- Ahórrenme tener que leer todo este papeleo ¿Ya se ha decidido que ocurrirá con las propiedades?-

-Ambos vivieron en un loft en Brooklyn completamente amueblado, y tenían un gato - Habló Aline- Mi cliente ha decidido renunciar a estas posesiones, y dejarlas en su totalidad a Magnus Bane-

-¿Qué?- Alec sintió su corazón bombear rápido al escuchar la voz de Magnus. Miró hacia su esposo y lo encontró mirándolo sorprendido- ¿Vas a abandonar a Presidente?-

* * *

Magnus no había querido levantar la mirada de la mesa, pero había una parte de él que adoraba a su mascota como un padre amaría a un hijo, y el solo hecho de escuchar que su hijo se quedaría sin su otro padre había activado esa parte en él.

Alec lucía sorprendido, Magnus también estaba sorprendido de él mismo ya que había decidido no dirigirle la palabra o mirarlo en lo que todo terminaba. No porque lo odiara, sino porque le dolía.

-No te voy a quitar a Presidente- Habló Alec- Él te adora-

-También te adora a ti- Replicó. Sintió la mirada de Ragnor sobre él, pero hizo caso omiso de ella- Si me vas a dejar el loft, y todo lo que hay dentro de él, creo que al menos podrías tener tu parte de la carga de recuerdos cuidando a Presi-

-¿De eso se trata? ¿Acaso quieres que nunca pueda lograr olvidarte?-

-No he dicho eso-

-Magnus- Advirtió Ragnor.

-No, Ragnor- Le dijo a su amigo y volvió la atención hacia su esposo- Claro que quiero que logres olvidarme, lo deseo más que cualquier otra cosa- Alec hizo una mueca como si aquello le hubiera dolido, pero Magnus continuó- No te pido que tengas a Presidente como un recuerdo de mí, o de lo que vivimos juntos. Te lo pido porque sé que tú lo quieres, porque él te quiere a ti, y porque literalmente no puedo quedarme con todo- Magnus no hablaba de cosas materiales. De por sí sentía como si el loft ahora fuera un mausoleo, lleno de fantasmas del pasado, recuerdos de los mejores tres años de toda su vida. Teniendo a Presidente solo sería un dolor más, ver al gato le recordaría a Alec, y aunque lo amara sabía que Presi estaría muy bien con Alec. Miró al juez y señaló la hoja.

-Anótelo si quiere, Alexander se quedará con Presidente y se acabó la discusión- Jem asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba una pluma de su abrigo y hacía una línea sobre el papel. Después lanzó un suspiro mientras giraba la carpeta.

-Magnus, ya que tu hiciste la solicitud será Alexander quien firme primero- Magnus asintió tratando de parecer decidido mientras el juez le entregaba su elegante pluma a Alec y este observaba pensativo el objeto. El tiempo se detuvo, Magnus vio a Alec darle una mirada rápida antes de dirigir su mano a la hoja y hacer que la punta de la pluma tocara el papel. Fue entonces cuando la manga del sueter de Alec se levantó un poco, dejando ver una parte del brazalete marrón que Magnus le había comprado. Este último hizo una mueca y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de madera, sentía la mirada de Alec sobre él, pero simplemente no podía levantar la suya.

-Aquí, junto a tu nombre- Escuchó que dijo James. Magnus cerró los ojos y se puso a contar mentalmente en un intento de distraerse de ese momento tan horrible. Unos momentos después sintió un suave golpe en su brazo, y al abrir los ojos vio a su amigo quien le señalaba el papel y la pluma que ahora se encontraban frente a él.

Magnus miró el contrato e hizo un esfuerzo en no dejar salir ninguna lágrima al ver el nombre de Alec allí escrito. Tomando impulso, y esperando no arrepentirse en mitad de su firma, tomó la pluma y garabateó su nombre lo más rápido que alguna vez lo había hecho en su vida, para después soltar la pluma como si esta le hubiera quemado los dedos.

James soltó un suspiro tomando el contrato y después lo paso a Aline y Ragnor, quienes firmarían como testigos. Magnus escuchaba al juez hablar, pero no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Lamento mucho que hayan llegado hasta este punto- Decía James- Pero hay ocasiones en la vida en las que no sirve de nada aferrarse a algo que no tiene arreglo, porque tal vez solo hubieran terminado haciéndose daño. No miren esto como un fin, mírenlo como un nuevo comienzo, y ojalá sea uno donde se tengan apoyo entre ustedes. No hay nada más gratificante que ver a una ex pareja teniendo una fuerte amistad- Magnus rogó mentalmente a que ese hombre se callara, y cuando finalmente lo hizo fue su abogado quien habló.

-Mañana llevaré a Presidente a la casa de Alec- Habló Ragnor, y Magnus terminó agradeciéndole por la consideración.

-Magnus- Llamó James- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacerlo tú? Esta es una gran oportunidad de empezar lo que les dije-

-Estoy seguro- Cortó Magnus ignorando de nuevo la mirada de Alec. James asintió y colocó un sello sobre la hoja.

\- Ahora es oficial, están divorciados- Magnus escuchó esa palabra y sintió un pinchazo en su pecho. Había sido su idea, él los había llevado a ese final, pero se arrepentía terriblemente. James estaba equivocado, ese no sería el comienzo de nada, estaba seguro de que ese sería su fin.

Sin siquiera ponerse a pensar si la cita ya había concluido, pero creyendo en que ya no había nada más que hacer ahí, se puse de pie y salió de la oficina para internarse en los corredores sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¡Magnus!- Escuchó a Ragnor, y unos momentos después su amigo llegó hasta él con la respiración agitada por haber corrido- ¿Estás bien?- Magnus no detuvo su paso, pero negó efusivamente con la cabeza- Oye, he llevado muchos casos de estos. No te preocupes, te prometo que el tiempo te ayudará…-

-No- Cortó y entró con su amigo al ascensor- El tiempo no ayudará, nada lo hará-

-Claro que sí- Magnus miró firmemente a Ragnor.

-Si es verdad que voy a estar bien ¿Por qué tengo esta horrible sensación en el pecho que me dice que acabo de cometer el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida?-Ragnor miró hacia las puertas cerrarse mientras pensaba en ello.

\- Cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo- Magnus miró hacia el panel que se iluminaba cada que dejaban un piso atrás, y respiró tratando de oxigenar sus pulmones cuando llegó al primer piso. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y ya conocía esa sensación: Estaba acongojado, muy probablemente terminaría llorando de un momento a otro - No te puedes culpar por esto- Habló Ragnor saliendo con Magnus del ascensor- Fue Alec quien te engañó-

-Pero fui yo quien decidió que nos divorciaríamos- Magnus negó con la cabeza y salió del edificio- Fui yo quien nos puso en esta situación, y él…-

-¡Él no puso objeción alguna!- Le recordó Ragnor- Él te engañó, y después te dejó sin siquiera darte explicaciones. No te llamó ni una sola vez. Pasaron semanas después de que él te rompiera el corazón para que tú decidieras divorciarte, y en todo ese tiempo él nunca te buscó para disculparse ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque yo y Catarina fuimos los que tuvimos que reparar tu corazón roto, como siempre lo hacemos. Siempre has creído que no podremos lograrlo, y aun así te has equivocado. Con Alec no será diferente- Magnus sintió sus ojos llorosos, pero hizo un llamado al hombre que era y no se permitió soltar ni una sola lágrima.

-¿Seguro?-

-Totalmente. Ve a casa, las cosas estarán bien- Magnus no estaba muy convencido, pero aun así optó por hacerle caso a su amigo, así que se giró para empezar a caminar de regreso al loft.

* * *

Alec observó a Magnus salir de la oficina, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. El hombre que amaba estaba sufriendo, y él se sentía impotente.

-Alec…- Empezó Aline, y Alec conocía ese dulce tono de voz.

-No- Cortó antes de que ella se soltara a decir el mismo discurso que Isabelle le decía una y otra vez "No es tu culpa" junto con "Le estas dando a Magnus una oportunidad de ser feliz". Aline suspiró dándose por vencida.

\- Bueno- James cerró la carpeta- Creo que damos por terminado este encuentro-

-Muchas gracias- Habló Aline y le dio la mano a James para despedirse de él.

-Un placer, y Alec…- Alec lo miró. James le devolvió la mirada con unos oscuros y amables ojos- Espero que ambos puedan seguir adelante después de esto. Les deseo el mayor de los éxitos, a ti y a tu ex esposo- Alec hizo una mueca, asintió, y sin decir más salió de la oficina. Esas palabras, esas horribles palabras que ni siquiera él se sentía capaz de pronunciar, le había dolido tanto al escucharlas que hubiera sido mejor haber metido sus manos en fuego. Magnus, al menos en su cabeza, seguiría siendo su esposo.

Unos momentos después Aline llegó junto a él al corredor.

-Tengo el papel que certifica que Presidente ahora es tuyo- Habló la chica- Sé que no es mucho, pero…-

-Presidente es mucho más de lo que yo merezco- Habló Alec, y empezó a caminar por el corredor junto a su amiga- Ya lo extrañaba, y ya que ahora no tengo a… Magnus… Presi me hará compañía- Aline le sonrió tristemente y le palmeó el hombro. Alec también sabía que aquello había sonado patéticamente triste.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y salieron del edificio. Aline miró al cielo despejado antes de revisar el reloj en su muñeca- Escucha, un cliente me está esperando a unas diez calles de aquí. Vuelve a casa, y más tarde iré a visitarte para ver como lo estás llevando-

-¿Tan mal me veo?- Preguntó, sabiendo que no podía tener otra cara que la de un muerto andante, y no solo porque últimamente se había descuidado, sino porque acababa de perder la luz de su vida. Aline le estudió el rostro.

-No voy a mentirte- Habló ella- Eres la viva imagen de la miseria. Trata de sonreír un poco, pero hazlo de verdad, y que sea por Isabelle. A ella le partirás el corazón si te ve cómo te estoy viendo ahora- Algo vibró dentro del bolsillo de Aline, ella sacó su celular y después de leer la pantalla dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás- Recuerda Alec, no te hundas. Tienes todo el camino hasta tu casa para tratar de reponerte- Ella se despidió con una mano y se alejó corriendo, para después llegar hasta la esquina y subirse a un taxi.

Alec la observó irse, y una vez que estuvo soló cerró los ojos sin importarle las personas que pasaban a su lado. ¿Reponerse? Eso jamás lo conseguiría, y probablemente la única forma de estar cerca de esa palabra sería cuando alguien le dijera que Magnus era feliz. Solo necesitaba esa corta pero importante información, y entonces podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que haberlo dejado ir había sido su mejor decisión.

Se giró con la intención de empezar a caminar hacia su casa, pero casi se estrella de cara con Ragnor.

-Perdón- Habló antes de preguntarse cuanto tiempo el amigo de Magnus llevaba ahí. Ragnor lo miró como si Alec fuera una cucaracha.

-No me agradas- Soltó. Alec lo miró confundido.

-¿No? Pero… nosotros te invitábamos al loft a la cena de acción de gracias y lucías muy feliz, de hecho siempre terminabas tomándonos fotos a todos. Igual en San Valentín- Ragnor se cruzó de brazos.

-Antes me agradabas, pero ahora no- Alec suspiró.

-¿Es por lo que le hice a Magnus?-

-Sí. Ambos eran mis amigos, pero yo estoy de su lado incondicionalmente. Catarina, él y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos, siempre nos hemos apoyado entre nosotros como si fuéramos familia, y realmente creímos que hacíamos lo correcto el día en el que permitimos que Magnus se casara contigo. Él parecía tan feliz… -

-Él era feliz- Dijo Alec firmemente- Los dos lo éramos-

-Magnus también confió en ti- Continuó- Te entregó su corazón, aquel que tanto luchaba por proteger después de haber sido roto tantas veces. ¿Y tú que hiciste? Lo pisoteaste como si solo fuera basura- Alec pasó saliva.

-Lo sé, sabía lo que Magnus me estaba entregando, pero yo… no creo que sea la persona indicada para él- Ragnor negó con la cabeza como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y tuvieron que pasar tres años de matrimonio para que llegaras a esa conclusión? Después de que jugaste con sus sentimientos, ¿Ahora decides que no eres lo mejor para él?-

-Nunca quise jugar con sus sentimientos- Alec sintió sus ojos picar, y deseó que el amigo de Magnus parara aquellas palabras, que no eran otra cosa que una tortura para el ojiazul. No tenía idea de que era lo que Ragnor estaba buscando.

-Pues lo hiciste- Espetó - Felicidades Lightwood, ni siquiera sé qué número te corresponde en la larga lista, pero te has sumado a los nombres de personas que lo único que han hecho con Magnus es jugar con él. Te juro que por años creí que tú eras diferente, y seguramente él también, pero no solo lo decepcionaste, sino que también le has robado una parte vital. Está roto, completamente roto- Alec sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, pero eso no le impidió mirar firmemente a Ragnor.

-Lo lamento, jamás he lamentado algo con tantas fuerzas como lamento lo que le hice a Magnus, al hombre que amo. Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo, haber evitado de alguna manera lo que ocurrió esa noche. Me arrepiento de haber ido a pandemónium, me arrepiento de haber creído que el alcohol me ayudaría a olvidar a Magnus mientras él estaba de viaje, pero sobre todo lamento haberme dejado engañar, y dejar que Magnus lo viera todo ¡Lo lamento muchísimo!- Respiró hondo mientras extrañamente sentía una sensación de liberación. Ragnor lo miró orgulloso.

-Vaya, después de todo si conocías esa palabra- Alec no entendía que estaba ocurriendo- Dime una cosa, ¿Qué tanto lo quieres?-

-Lo amo con toda mi alma - Ragnor levantó su mano y soltó un poco el nudo de su corbata.

-Pues tienes suerte, él no debe ir muy lejos. Sólo dile lo que me dijiste, dile que lo lamentas, porque estoy seguro que eso es todo lo que el necesitó escuchar desde el principio- Ragnor señaló hacia la calle y Alec miró en esa dirección, preguntándose si realmente se iría corriendo a buscar a Magnus. Algo lo detuvo.

\- ¿Y si no me perdona?-

-Jamás dudes del amor que Magnus siente por ti- Ragnor lo miró seriamente- Él te perdonará, debe hacerlo, porque acabo de verlo, y créeme cuando te digo que esta vez ni siquiera nosotros lograremos levantarlo- Alec miró hacia la calle, pero no se movió- ¿Qué estás esperando?- Su voz ahora sonaba molesta.

-Tengo miedo-

-¿De que no te perdone? Ya te dije lo que pienso de eso-

-No, tengo miedo de lastimarlo otra vez- Ragnor lo miró con consideración.

-Estoy apostando por ti, Alec. Ahora ve por él, o entonces voy a arrepentirme de volver a entregarte el corazón de mi amigo- Alec escuchó aquello y sin pensarlo mucho se puso a correr en la dirección que Ragnor le había señalado. Atravesó calles, empujó personas, y se saltó semáforos en verde recorriendo así unas seis cuadras, y solo entonces dándose cuenta de que aquel no era el camino del loft. Se detuvo abruptamente y maldijo a Ragnor, a quien podía imaginar ahogándose con sus carcajadas. Se giró y de nuevo empezó a correr, solo que esta vez en la dirección correcta.

Unos minutos después estaba muy cerca del loft, pero antes de llegar tenía que atravesar un pequeño parque, y estando en la mitad de éste fue cuando vio que a unos pasos había una silueta con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de un abrigo verde, y que caminaba lentamente como si cada paso le doliera. Había durado tres años casado con Magnus, así que se sentía totalmente capaz de reconocer a su esposo aunque éste estuviera de espaldas. No detuvo su carrera, y temiendo que en cualquier momento aquella imagen pudiera desaparecer siendo solo un sueño, abrió la boca para gritar.

-¡Magnus!- Llamó. Magnus se giró y lo miró. Alec creía que iba a tratar de alejarse, pero se sorprendió cuando Magnus lo espero pacientemente. Alec llegó hasta él en medio de jadeos-Yo… no… sabía… lo…-

-Alexander- Habló Magnus- Está bien, no voy a ir a ningún lado. Primero respira, no quiero que termines ahogándote – Alec aceptó su consejo y se tomó unos momentos para tratar de normalizar su respiración, momentos que usó para estudiar a Magnus y llegar a la conclusión de que esa ropa brillante no hacía juego con la tristeza que emanaba.

-Lo lamento- Dijo, y Magnus parpadeó sorprendido- Lamento todo lo que te hice, la forma en la que te apagué. Tú me importas, y no lo demostré cuando te fuiste de viaje. Debí quedarme en el loft mirando a la puerta esperando a que tú pasaras por ella, pero en lugar de eso decidí tomar un camino más fácil y obligarme a tratar de olvidarte por unas horas- Magnus lo estudió.

-¿Así que estabas borracho?-Dedujo, leyendo entre líneas.

-Claro que sí, y ni aun así yo hubiera podido engañarte de la forma en la que lo hice. Busqué a Jonathan, el hijo de tu jefe, la persona con la que me viste, y él me confesó que yo no tuve ninguna iniciativa- La mirada de Magnus se tornó oscura.

-¿El hijo de Valentine?- Murmuró.

-No debí tratar de olvidarte de la forma en la que lo hice-

-Entonces, lo que pasó esa noche… ¿No querías que pasara?-

-¡Claro que no!- Alec tomó las manos de Magnus entre las suyas, y sintió una pizca de esperanza cuando este no las apartó- Magnus, jamás te engañaría siendo consciente de ello. No soy tan estúpido como para perder a propósito a la mejor cosa que me ha pasado-Magnus lo observó atentamente- Aquel día no te dije nada porque al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho sentí que no te merecía. Fui un cobarde. Después llegó este día, y lo odié. Odié ese papel, odie firmarlo, pero lo hice solo porque pensaba en ti, y en la oportunidad que te estaba dando. Ahora tu podías ser feliz, y yo solo me convertiría en…- Alec apartó de su mejilla una lágrima rebelde- En tu ex esposo-

-Alec…-

-Y sé que probablemente ahora es muy tarde, pero no puedo perderte. Quiero ser egoísta, te quiero para mí, porque no confió en nadie como para creer que alguien te hará más feliz de lo que yo quiero hacerlo. Y si me perdonas, te juro que me esforzaré- Magnus lo observó mientras lágrimas de felicidad eran liberadas y una radiante sonrisa iluminara su rostro por primera vez en meses. Alec observó maravillado como el rostro de Magnus volvió a encenderse, tan radiante y hermoso como lo recordaba.

-Claro que te perdono- Magnus se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo que Alec correspondió al instante- Te amo- Susurró Magnus cerca de su oído.

-Y yo a ti- Dijo Alec de vuelta antes de romper el abrazo. El moreno lo observó sonriendo un momento más antes de dar media vuelta.

-Vamos- Invitó- Vamos a casa- Alec iba a empezar a caminar a su lado, pero antes volvió a girar a Magnus jalándolo de las solapas del abrigo para unir sus labios en un beso. Fue un beso lento, pero despertó la llama que ambos habían tenido en el pecho desde el momento en el que se conocieron. Esta vez, cuando se separaron y se miraron, los ojos de cada uno brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia.

* * *

 **Así es, malec no puede divorciarse porque el universo conspirará para volverlos a unir 3. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
